Liste de las El Oso de la Casa Azul episodios (España Español)
Temporada 1 (1997) # "El Hogar es Donde Oso el Está" / "Home is Where the Bear Is" # "Aqua, Aqua Por Todo El Lugar!" / "Water, Water All Over The Place!" # "Osos No Puede Volar" / "Bears Can Not Fly" # "Cayendo por Otoño" / "Falling into Autumn" # "Imagen de la Salud" / "Image of Health" # "Compartir, Oso" / "Share, Bear" # "Partido el Ratones" / "Party of Mice" # "Forma de una Oso" / "Shape of a Bear" # "Lo Que Trae el Correo, Hoy?" / "What Brings the Mail, Today?" # "Vagón de Colores" / "Wagon of Colors" # "Los Danza" / "The Dance" # "Sólo la Música" / "Only the Music" # "Todo Conectado" / "All Connected" # "El Invierno" / "The Winter" # "Magia en la Cocina" / "Magic in the Kitchen" # "Comer, Beber Jugo y ser Feliz" / "Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry" # "Perdió Cosa" / "Lost Thing" # "Trabajar Como un Oso" / "Work as a Bear" # "Primervera Fiebre!" / "Spring Fever!" # "Bajo la Lupa" / "Picture This" # "Pequeño Grande Para Visitantes / "Big Little Visitor" # "Amor el Suciedad" / "Love the Dirt" # "Gloria de Mañana" / "Morning Glory" # "Los Sonidos" / "Los Sounds" # "El Verano más Fresco" / "Summer Cooler" # "Amigos por la Vida" / "Friends for Life" # "Atrás la Naturaleza" / "Back to Nature" # "El Ojolímpicos" / "The Ojolympics" # "El Gran Sueño" / "The Big Sleep" # "Nueva Aprendizaje" / "New Learning" # "Buenas Veces" / "Good Times" # "Fingiendo" / "Pretending" # "Imaginación en tuyo Cabezar" / "Imagination in Your Hear" # "Oops, Mi Error" / "Oops, My Mistake" # "Sorpresa de Bear" / "Surprise of Bear" # "Una Planta Crece en Oso Casa" / "A Plant Grows in Bear's House" # "Debut Médico" / "Debut of a Doctor" # "Oso es Enferma" / "Bear is Sick" # "Nada Que Temer" / "Nothing to Fear" # "El Sonidos de una Campana" / "The Sounds of a Bell" Temporada 2 (1997-1999) # "Ooh Bébé Bébé" / "Ooh Baby Baby" # "Los Falto Queso" / "The Missing Cheese" # "Los Invención" / "The Invention" # "El Cambio es Vida" / "Change is Life" # "Los Defectivos" / "The Detectives" # "Bueno Ayudar" / "Good Helping" # "Fiebre de Danza" / "Fever of Dance" # "Alfombrilla de Viaje" / "Mouse Road Trip" # "Visto Para Arriba Día" / "Dress Up Day" # "Interactuar" / "Interactive" # "Construimos Eso!" / "I Built That!" # "Llegar a Saber" / "Get to Know" # "Usted Puede Sentirse" / "You Can Feel" # "Desinsectado" / "Bugging" # "Alegrase, Ojo!" / "Cheer Up, Ojo!" # "Misterio el Gran" / "Mystery is Grand" # "Si Usted No Tiene Éxito…" / "If You Don't Succeed…" # "El Capear de Oso" / "The Weather of Bear" # "Empleos de Arbolado Valle" / "Occupations in Woodland Valley" # "El Gran Libro Sobre Nosotros" / "The Big Book About Us" # "Olore-o-Rama" / "Smell-o-Rama" # "Miedo No" / "Afraid Not" # "Ese es mi Nombre!" / "That's My Name!" # "Perdió Amor" / "Lost Love" # "Tiempo Para Pensar" / "Time to Think" # "El Gran Cienca el Oso" / "The Great Science of Bear" # "Diferente, Día y Noche" / "Different, Day and Night" # "Curación Sentimiento" / "Healing Feeling" # "Ciclo de Aguas" / "Cycle of Waters" # "Reine Ojo" / "Queen Ojo" # "Chicos Siempre Chicos" / "Boys Will Be Boys" # "Qué Mío es Tuyo" / "What's Mine is Yours" # "Querría Estés Aguí" / "Wish You Were Here" # "Deportes-Tastic!" / "Sports-Tastic!" # "Gran Noche de la Luna" / "Great Night of the Moon" # "Llamado un Día" / "Call it a Day" # "Lo Hicimos Nuestro Camino" / "Pie Waiting" # "Cuál es el Historia?" / "What's the Story?" # "Cuando Tienes que ir!" / "When You've Got to Go!" # "Encontrado y Perdido" / "Found and Lost" # "Halloween Oso" / "Halloween Bear" # "Amigos el Juego" / "Friends at Play" # "Esperando" / "Waiting" # "Feliz Acción de Gracias, Oso!" / "Happy Thanksgiving, Bear!" # "Visitor los Abuelos" / "Visiting Grandparents" # "Mismo es Grande!" / "Myself is Great!" # "Oso Secreta Cueva" / "Bear's Secret Cave" # "Arbolado Casa Marravilloso" / "Woodland House Wonderful" # "Felices Fiestas, Parte 1" / "Happy Holidays, Part 1" # "Felices Fiestas, Parte 2" / "Happy Holidays, Part 2" Temporada 3 (1999-2000) # "Usted Nunca Sabe" / "You Never Know" # "Hasta, Abajo, Todo Alrededor!" / "Up, Down, All Around!" # "Bienvenido los Arbolado Valle, Parte 1" / "Welcome to Woodland Valley, Part 1" # "Bienvenido los Arbalado Valle, Parte 2" / "Welcome to Woodland Valley, Part 2" # "Leer mi Libro" / "Read My Book" # "Para Comer Utensilios" / "Eating Utensils" # "El Primera Día de Ratón Escuela" / "The First Day of Mouse School" # "Me Olvidó Ritmo" / "I Forgot Rhythm" # "Ratónes Reunión" / "Mouse Reunion" # "Números de Oso" / "Numbers of Bear" # "Juego Citas" / "Play Dates" # "El Matemáticas" / "The Mathematics" # "Palso son Tambien Gente" / "Bats are People Too" # "Qué Experimento Hace Oso Desee Probar?" / "What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try?" # "Fresco Aire de Verano" / "Fresh Air of Summer" # "Mercadotecnia Oso" / "Marketing Bear" # "De Vecindarro Festival" / "Our Neighborhood Festival" # "El Hadas Cuento Bola" / "The Fairy Tale Ball" # "Letra, Letra, Letra" / "Words, Words, Words" # "Oso Libro Rincón" / "Bear's Book Corner" # "La Yarda en Venta" / "The Yard Sale" # "Puede Usted Ayudar?" / "Can You Help?" # "El Gran Boll-Juego Bonanza" / "The Big Ballgame Bonanza" # "Del Clima Tempestuoso" / "Stormy Weather" # "Danza Pailes" / "Dance Moves" # "Escribo del Oso" / "Just Writing of Bear" # "Alimentar!" / "Nurture!" # "Tutter Sorpresa de Dos en Punto" / "Tutter's Surprise at Two O'Clock" # "Solitario Hogar" / "Lonely Home" # "Ir a Sueño" / "Go to Sleep" Specialización (2000) * El Oso de la Casa Azul Vida!: Sorpresa Fiesta / Bear in the Big Blue House Live!: Surprise Party Temporada 4 (2001-2002) # "El Vista de Ti" / "View from You" # "Más Amigos el Juegos" / "More Friends at Play" # "Paso Por Paso" / "Step by Step" # "El General Tiendo" / "The General Store" # "Oso Gran Traje Pardidos" / "Bear's Big Costume Party" # "Una Verdad Kwanzaa Felice" / "A Really Kwanzaa Holiday" # "Demostrar lo Siguiente" / "Show and Tell" # "Agradecidos por Arbolado Valle" / "Thankful for Woodland Valley" # "Autoridad de Novelas" / "Authority of Novels" # "Harry Cumple Hallie" / "Harry Meets Hallie" # "Una Centésima Compleaños" / "One Hundredth Birthday" # "El Gran Bandini" / "The Great Bandini" # "Oso Lleva el Escuela" / "Bear Takes You to School" # "Qué Hace Oso Desea Construir?" / "What Does Bear Want to Build?" # "Jugando Tienda" / "Playing Store" # "Amor Día" / "Love Days" # "Leyenda de Quiz" / "Legend of Quiz" # "Una Muy Hanukkah Felice" / "A Very Hanukkah Holiday" # "Hacer Cambios" / "Making Changes" # "Los Invierno es el Contenido" / "The Winter of his Content" # "Descrubrimiento de Oso" / "Finding of Bear" # "Oso Gran Misterio" / "Bear's Big Mystery" # "Voluntarios de Arbolado Valle" / "Volunteers of Woodland Valley" # "Qué Hace Ojo Quiere Hacer su Imagen?" / "What Does Ojo Want to Do With Her Image?" # "Tutter Favorite Canción Infantil" / "Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme" # "Animales en Nuestro Casa!" / "Animals in Our House!" # "El Bébé de Aquí!" / "The Baby's Here!" # "En el Viejo Oso Juego" / "At the Old Bear Game" # "Vestirse Mayoría de Cosas" / "Dressing Up Most Things" # "Me Hicimos Eso!" / "You Did That!" # "Casa Azul de el Valiente" / "Blue Home of the Brave" # "Oso Dinero" / "Bear's Money" # "El Arbolado Valle Equipe" / "The Woodland Valley Team" # "Ojo Obtiene Vidrios" / "Ojo Gets Glasses" # "Colores Por Todo el Lugar!" / "Colors All Over the Place!" # "El Bacado Tabla" / "The Snack Table" # "El Espantoso Skippy" / "The Amazing Skippy" # "Busque Cuidado…" / "Look Carefully…" # "A Limpie o No a Limpie" / "To Clean or Not to Clean" # "Oso Gran Pijama Partido" / "Bear's Big Pajama Party" Temporada 5 (2002-2003) # "Los Visitar el Rocko" / "The Visit for Rocko" # "Creación de Cena" / "Making Dinner" # "Calzado Para Tutter" / "Shoes for Tutter" # "Favorita Fábulas" / "Favorite Fables" # "Oso Gran Felice" / "Bear's Big Holiday" # "Algo Que Ver, Tutter" / "Something to Do, Tutter" # "Dejé Pasar" / "Let it Go" # "Cuerpo Lenguaje" / "Body Language" # "Cuando Usted Está en Casa" / "When You're at Home" # "Forma Buscadores" / "Shape Searchers" # "Ojo El Valiente Cobarde" / "Ojo the Brave Coward" # "El Búsqueda Tesoro" / "The Scavenger Hunt" # "Artilugios!" / "Contraptions!" # "El Grande Bola de la Bomberos" / "The Great Ball of Firefighters" # "Diferencia es la Misma" / "Difference is the Same" # "Ojo Perdidio Amigo" / "Ojo's Missing Friend" # "El Supervivencia de Skippy" / "The Survival of Skippy" # "Qué de Nuevo, Skippy?" / "What's New, Skippy?" # "Dé Tuya, dé Cada Amigo Hoy" / "Give Yours, Give Each Friend Today" # "Seamos Planta!" / "Let's Plant!" # "Pasar Tiempo" / "Spending Time" # "La Verdad Inicia" / "The Truth Starts" # "Seamos Golpee el Camino" / "Let's Hit the Road" # "Comparar Vara Diferencias" / "Compare Sale Differences" # "Insectos, Insectos" / "Insects, Insects" # "Imagine Nación" / "Imagine Nation" # "La Historia de Oso" / "The History of Bear" # "Muestre Tus Cosas" / "Show Your Stuff" # "Apreciar de Escuela" / "Appreciate School" # "Un Extraña Aves" / "A Strange Bird" # "Nuevo Plan de Skippy" / "New Plan for Skippy" # "Consternación de Rocko" / "Dismay to Rocko" # "El Tres Niveladores" / "The Three Levelers" # "El Barco Flotador" / "The Boat Float" # "Tutter Recoge Moss" / "Tutter Gathers Moss" # "Lograr Adentro" / "Achieve Indoors" # "Porqué no ser Amigas?" / "Why Can't Be Friends?" # "Tutter Aplazar" / "Tutter's Sleepover" # "El Último Día de Ratón Escuela" / "The Last Day of Mouse School" # "El Final de Oso" / "The End of Bear" Category:International BITBBH Shows